Teach You A Lesson
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Claire x Sherry] Claire loves to dominate. Sherry loves to please her master, in every way, shape, and form. Yuri. BDSM.


**A/N:** Commission for someone on dA. Commissions are open if you're interested in getting a personalized story~! You can view my profile for all information regarding it.

It was fun to write a BDSM themed story; this was my first time tackling it. I welcome constructive criticism on how to improve my writing regarding this topic, so lay it on me. Just don't outright flame please. x'DD;; I don't mind if you're harsh, but give me some ways to improve instead of outright saying _this sucks._ Thanks loves. c:

 **Warnings:** Yuri, BDSM themes. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

 **Teach You A Lesson**

* * *

Claire and Sherry have known each other for years now, ever since the horror of Raccoon City. Claire watched Sherry mature from a scared young child to a beautiful woman, and the lust she felt for the blonde increased as time went on. At first, it was a little odd, considering she's known Sherry for so long, and she kept it bottled up.

After the events with Derek Simmons and Sherry's near death experience by the hands of Carla, Claire couldn't hold back her emotions anymore. When Sherry came over to visit, she didn't have time to ask what was wrong before Claire descended on her, smashing their mouths together.

It wasn't pretty. Their teeth clanked painfully and blood exploded on their lips and tongue, but Claire didn't care. She wanted to show Sherry just how much the whole incident scared her. And when Sherry let out a little moan and grabbed her shoulders, Claire realized the emotions she kept inside for so long were returned.

She couldn't have been happier and led Sherry to her bedroom, where she quickly found out Sherry was quite submissive and willing to do anything to please her bedroom partner. Claire took full advantage of this; tying her to the headboard, whipping her, slapping her face a few times, and dominating both her body and spirit.

When they were done, Sherry lay panting, cheeks flushed bright pink as saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth. Claire removed the strap on from Sherry's vagina rather forcefully, making the blonde mewl and squeal a little, and she leaned over her, kissing her far more gently than she had for the entire night.

This was the beginning of their relationship, and they both knew it was more than them being sex buddies. The depth of emotion both women felt for each other was far beyond that. However, Sherry always aimed to please Claire in every way she could, both sexually and otherwise.

At times, when Claire wanted to assert her dominance in more ways than one, she would hook a collar around Sherry's neck and drag her around by a leash. Sherry would gag if she pulled too hard, but the little gasps which worked their way between her lips told Claire Sherry enjoyed it just as much as she did.

And when they returned to Claire's apartment, Claire unhooked the leash, took off the collar, and pushed Sherry until her knees hit the back of Claire's bed. Then she'd shove her until she fell on the bed, and lean over her. And Claire put her hand in Sherry's pants, feeling just how wet she was.

Claire knew Sherry's body like a fine tuned instrument, and played with her, knowing all her weak spots and what turned the blonde into a panting, squealing mess. Claire found out, rather quickly, that licks and nips to Sherry's neck made her even more submissive-if such a thing was possible.

They've been together for a little over a year now, and their roles were more solidified. Sometimes (rarely) Claire let Sherry try to dominate her, but Claire always ended up making Sherry her bitch at the end of it. And they loved it. Sherry always calls Claire her master, and Claire, in return, whispers Sherry is her slave and no one else's. Not even Jake's.

Sometimes Jake would drop by to visit Sherry, but Claire noticed his visit were less frequent since he walked in on Sherry, kneeling on the floor and eating Claire out while she moaned and told what a good girl she was. Sherry was dreadfully embarrassed her friend saw it, but Claire always smirked at it.

Sherry was oblivious to anyone making romantic advances, especially Jake's, so Claire was quite pleased when he realized just who Sherry belonged to.

Claire pulls in their driveway (Sherry moved in a couple months ago) and steps out of her car. Her attire consists of a skin tight, red leather jacket and equally tight white blouse, and low cut jeans. She smiles to herself, knowing Sherry particularly enjoyed when she dressed this way-unbeknownst to the blonde, Claire enjoys teasing her by dressing with tight clothes and low cut pants.

Stepping in the living room, Claire looks around before going in the kitchen, where she's greeted by quite the lovely sight. Sherry wears a maid outfit, the skirt short enough to tell Claire she forgoed wearing underwear, and Claire resists every urge to jump and attack her then and there.

But Sherry, either hearing her come in or having great senses, turns around, and Claire's mouth waters when she does. The corset is quite low, giving Claire an excellent view of her breasts, and her stomach is visible as well.

"Hello darling," Sherry purrs, licking her lips. "Dinner should be ready in a couple minutes."

Claire puts her bag on the floor and walks towards Sherry, grabbing her face and looking in her eyes. "I hope no one else saw you in this outfit… Were you naughty today, my dear?"

Sherry giggles and grins faintly. Claire snarls playfully and smacks her in the face a few times, satisfied at the red marks blooming on Sherry's cheeks. "Bad girl. When we're done eating, you better be prepared for what I'm going to do to you~"

The blonde lets out a little moan at Claire's tone, then turns around, giving Claire a perfect view of her ass. Claire grabs a firm cheek and squeezes, then slaps it a couple times, smirking when Sherry moans and pushes her ass out further, clearly enjoying what Claire's doing.

Claire finds Sherry's opening and plays with her clit, a low laugh floating off her lips when Sherry's juices squirt on her fingers as a result. The younger woman's legs shake as Claire continues playing with her vagina, and before she orgasms, the redhead stops. Sherry pants as Claire puts her fingers to her lips, tongue darting out to taste her woman, and a low groan is pulled from her throat when it explodes on her tastebuds.

"You taste as lovely as always, sweet pea," Claire praises, and all Sherry can do is let out a little squeal in response. "I think the food is done now, so why don't we eat and I'll continue playing with you when we're done?"

"Y-Yes, master," Sherry mewls, trying to compose herself. She takes a few deep breaths before getting out the plates, and Claire sits at the table, letting Sherry set out the food and utensils.

Claire notices Sherry only set the table for one person, and she arches an eyebrow, grabbing the blonde as she walks by. "Don't tell me you already ate?"

"Um…"

"Naughty naughty…" Claire leans in and licks a path on Sherry's neck, making her howl and shake. "Sit on my lap then, pretty."

"O-Of course."

Claire takes a few of the vegetarian dishes, patting her lap when she's done. Sherry licks her lips and sits there, moving at the appropriate times so Claire can put food in her mouth. And Claire notices Sherry occasionally grinding on her knee, making her giggle quietly.

"Someone's eager, aren't they?" Claire teases, reaching around Sherry to cup one of her breasts. She kneads and massages it, making Sherry pant and squeal. "I think I've had enough of this… let's go to our room, hm?"

Sherry practically jumps off Claire's lap, and Claire looks down where Sherry was sitting, noticing a wet patch there. Sherry looks at it as well and takes her lower lip between her teeth, gnawing at it when Claire tsks and shakes her head.

"You ruined my good jeans… I'll have to punish you even more now."

Grabbing Sherry by the ear, Claire drags her to the living room, then smirks at her, eyes glinting. "You know what to do."

Sherry nods and kneels down, kissing Claire's boots, then her hands. Her tongue darts out and licks at Claire's knuckles, causing Claire to shudder a bit. She grabs a pair of handcuffs she took earlier and roughly grabs Sherry's hands, running her thumbs across the pulse points on Sherry's wrists before wrapping the cuff around them.

The blonde mewls at her hands being restrained, then licks her lips, anxiously waiting for what her master would do next. Claire grins, moving to the kitchen to grab a whip, then returns and snaps it. Sherry wets her lips again as Claire raises it, then slams it across her chest, a low scream erupting from Sherry's chest as Claire slaps the leather across multiple parts of her body.

After the whipping, Claire slaps Sherry across the face a few more times before kneading her ass and spanking it as well, smirking at the drool escaping from Sherry's lips as she squirms and screams. Satisfied, Claire grabs Sherry and leads her down to the cellar, where the next part of their sexual fun continues.

"Prepare for bondage," Claire whispers seductively, to which Sherry shudders and raises her arms over her head. Claire bounds them, then puts a blindfold over Sherry's eyes, smiling as more drool dribbles down Sherry's chin. "You probably find me quite captivating right now, don't you~?"

Sherry responds by moaning and continuing to wet her lips. Claire laughs a bit before leaning in and tickling the blonde, loving the laughter, squeals, and squirming Sherry does at the assault.

After that's done, Claire twists Sherry's breasts between her hands, a small smirk curling her lip as Sherry moans at the administrations. In a rather erotic fashion, Claire smacks Sherry across her breasts, rather enjoying the way they jiggle as she does so. Once again, the redhead slaps her lover across the face, and Sherry's cheeks are rather red at this point, something Claire loves.

She snaps her whip again, going around Sherry and smacking her on the back, then her ass. Claire then goes in front of Sherry and whips her across her breasts and belly, smirking once again at the squeals and squirms Sherry does at her whipping.

Setting the whip down, Claire goes around Sherry once again and kicks her in the ass a few times, loving the louder squealing Sherry emits at the actions. Satisfied, Claire goes in front of her again, then unbounds her hands and arms, eyes glinting when Sherry looks at her curiously.

Opening her jeans and pushing them down her hips, her lips curl when Sherry hungrily eyes her opening. "Pleasure me."

Sherry wastes no time; she leans forward and her pink tongue darts out to lick Claire's labia, then pushes in to assault her clit. Legs shaking, Claire quickly handcuffs Sherry's hands again, and pushes herself closer to Sherry's mouth, moaning as Sherry changes tactics to nip and suck at her clitoris.

Claire humps Sherry's face as she eats her out, tongue licking her lips as Sherry licks, nips, and sucks on her. The redhead lasts a few more minutes before she squirts her juices in Sherry's mouth, some of her cum splashing on Sherry's cheeks and chin as well.

Her breaths come out in heavy pants as she comes down off her high. Lifting Sherry up, she unbounds her and kisses her passionately, tasting herself on her love's lips and tongue. Sherry melts against her as they kiss, and when Claire pulls away, she takes a napkin from her jeans and wipes some of her cum off Sherry's face.

"Impressive, love. You did good."

Sherry chews her lips, but she giggles at Claire's praise.

"Thank you, master."

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
